


Free Licks

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love, stories I revise and repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: Darcy would be a fool to miss this opportunity. She always wondered how his ass would look in jeans.





	

Darcy sat on an uncomfortable chair, holding Steve’s brown leather jacket on her lap. Shopping sprees really weren’t her thing, but Steve had asked her to help. Apparently, he had finally had enough of Tony and Clint teasing him about his ‘old man’ clothes. 

They had known each other for four months now, and she wouldn’t be a very good friend if she refused. Darcy would also be a fool to miss this opportunity. She always wondered how his ass would look in jeans. 

Helping Steve pick out clothes was fun, and went fairly quickly. It was trying on the clothes that took a while, due to some not fitting right. The fact that she insisted Steve turn around every time he changed just so she could enjoy the view, had nothing to do with it. After what felt like hours, he was finally trying on the last outfit. 

The moment Steve stepped out of the changing room, Darcy started to laugh. She covered her mouth with her left hand, trying to muffle her laughter but not succeeding. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a grey T-shirt with the words ‘FREE LICKS’ written in faded letters. But, that wasn’t why she was laughing.

“Are you going to share?” Steve asked, a little confused but amused. “Or, are you going to make me guess?”

Darcy had regained some of her composure, but didn’t answer him. Instead, she grabbed the small notepad that she knew he kept in the inside jacket pocket. He watched as she flipped through the pages, until she found what she was looking for.

“It’s just with your new haircut and that outfit,” Darcy finally explained, smiling and obviously trying not to laugh. “I was wondering why ‘Pretend to be Johnny Storm’s twin for a few minutes’ isn’t on your ‘Things I need to know or do’ list.”

Normally, Steve hated when anyone compared him to Johnny. They looked like twins, now that Johnny let his hair grow out. Unless they were wearing their team uniforms, the paparazzi had a habit of mixing them up. Some of Johnny's ex-girlfriends even slapped him in the face or on his ass. Depending if they were pissed off, or looking for a one night stand. The mistaken identity happened more often than Steve liked, and Johnny used that to his advantage. 

“That hurts me, Darce.” Steve said, pretending to be offended but couldn’t stop smiling. “If that was on my list, then I’d probably say some cheesy pick up line like ‘Do you want to know what America tastes like’.” 

“You don’t need to say anything.” Darcy said with a small laugh, standing up placing the jacket and notepad on the chair. She walked over and pushed him back into the changing room. 

“I can take a hint.” Turning around, and locking the door. “It’s written on your chest, unless it’s not what you want.” 

Steve silenced her with a deep, passionate and dominating kiss. Only stopping to take the shirt off, then Darcy took control. One last coherent thought ran through his mind as she started to slowly kiss, lick and nip her way down his body. He was definitely buying this shirt.


End file.
